What's 5 Years Between Friends?
by Spobyfanfiction
Summary: A huge fight between the liars leads them to not speak for 5 years.
1. Chapter 1

The Fight To End All Fights.

Spencer was packing up another box for Georgetown.

"Spencer, I need to talk to you" Toby said looking up from his book.

"What is it babe?" she asked labeling the box with black marker. He pulled her into his lap.

"I'm not going to move to Georgetown with you this fall" He said with finality.

"But Toby, we have been planning this all summer" she said sniffing away her tears.

"I know, but I changed my mind" Toby said.

"I want us to see other people" he added.

"What?!" she shrieked.

"I want you to experience college, I don't want to hold you back"

"All I want is you" she said teary eyed.

"That's all you want now, what about later? You're already talking about going abroad. I'm not saying we break up, I'm just saying we are open to seeing other people if we want to"

"Do you want to?" She asked "Is there some little hottie you have your eye on, that you'll get with as soon as I leave?"

"I love you Spencer. I want to marry you and have kids with you, but I don't want you to wake up in 20 years married to me with kids and wishing you dated more, or went to Europe. Go to Georgetown and do whatever you want. I will still be here when you get back."

"I can't believe you're springing this on me, today of all days" she yelled going downstairs.

Haleb

"Hanna, I forbid it" Ashley Marin yelled.

"You can't forbid it. I'm 18 years old now."

"Hanna, I know that you and Caleb love each other, but I don't think you should move in together."

"Caleb and I have been together 2 years" Hanna yelled

"Off and on, Hanna" he mom yelled back "Will you just listen to me for once in your life?!"

"We have to leave" Hanna said checking her watch as she grabbed her bag. Caleb followed.

Ezria

Aria was heartbroken that Ezra had broken up with her and that he was going to South America with Nicole. She knew she needed to have her own adventures but she missed Ezra. He had been such a constant in her life. She took a sip of coffee as she rang the doorbell.

"Hey Aria, come in" Spencer said wiping her eyes. She noticed toby lurking in the living room.

 _Did I just walk in on a fight?_

"Hey, are you okay?" Aria asked

"Yeah, I'm just feeling emotional."

Spencer was about to close the door but Caleb and Hanna were right behind Aria and surprisingly so was Ezra. The three couples sat in silence.

"When did Mona say she was going to be here?" Hanna squeaked at Spencer.

Just then Mona walked in.

"Nowish" Spencer said with a weak smile.

"I hate this" Emily said following Mona inside.

Alison walked in and saw the group spread out in the room.

"I thought it was going to be just us?" Ali said looking to Spencer, Hanna, Aria, and Emily.

"We have something to say Alison" Mona said "and we're not leaving until we say it."

"Ok" Alison said in a clipped tone.

"Alison" Spencer started "We don't feel that Charlotte should go to Welby, she should be put behind bars"

"She doesn't need jail, she needs help, help she never got"

"The State of Pennsylvania Prison has a wonderful psych ward." Toby chimed in.

"After everything she's done, hand puppets and ink blots are not enough" Aria added.

"She did horrible things" Ali agreed. "But don't you act all innocent, Aria killed Shana, Ezra stalked all of us, Mona ran over Hanna with a car, Caleb has done more illegal things than I can count. Mona, Spencer, Toby, and Ezra all helped torture us. Are you sending all of them to jail too? Why is it just the monster that I love that deserves proper punishment?"

"That's different" Spencer said and the other girls chimed in.

"No, it's not" Emily said standing and going over to Ali.

"You would take her side" Spencer scoffed

"Oh, like you didn't take Toby's side when you thought he was A, and didn't tell us for weeks" Emily spat. Hanna and Aria looked away.

"Oh like the both of you haven't checked out a time or two for your boyfriends." Spencer said.

"At least we didn't hand you guys over to A in the process" Hanna said "The four of us almost got burned alive thanks to you and Toby"

"Toby, Spencer, and Hanna, you know what it's like being behind bars. Charlotte won't get better." Ali pleaded.

"So what" Caleb scoffed "She is lucky we survived all her pranks, she could have killed, every last one of us and she almost did multiple times."

"You weren't there in the dollhouse Alison" Mona said "You weren't tortured the way we were, the way our loved ones were thinking we were dead"

"Look Ali" Spencer said "We're going to tell the truth tomorrow in court, Charlotte deserves to go to jail"

"I'm done" Ali said walking out the back door leaving it swinging open.

"Don't follow me" Emily said to her friends, chasing after Ali.

No one could look each other in the eye and they slowly started leaving the Hastings house.

The four of them never spoke again

***Five Years Later***

Emison

"Emily! We're going to be late for school" Alison yelled. Emily was the Rosewood Swim coach and Alison was an English teacher.

"I'm coming, I just can't find my phone!" she yelled.

"I have it" Ali yelled rolling her eyes.

"Oh" she said coming to the door in her track suit. As Emily and Ali left their house both their phones pinged. They exchanged nervous glances before opening the email.

 _September 1_

 _You are cordially invited to a retirement party for Dr. Ann Sullivan._

 _Dr. Sullivan wishes to have a party filled with all the people she has helped._

 _RSVP at your earliest convenience._

"That's weird" Ali said.

"I think it's sweet" Emily said.

"So are we going?" Ali asked.

"Of course not" Emily scoffed.

 _Ping! Boop!_

The girls looked at the phones.

 _You better make it to Dr. Sullivan's party…I'm always watching_

 _A.F._

"Should we call….."

"No" Ali said "We'll be seeing them soon"


	2. Someone Missing?

**Ok so I am going to try and update this regularly but the chapters will probably be short.**

Emily sat at the brew drinking coffee. It was Saturday and Emily had just got done with her swim practice. Ali was holding an SAT prep class so Emily had some time to herself. She had just looked up from her to do list when she saw a blonde walk into the brew. She ordered a coffee and a few minutes later the barista called out

"Mocha latte for Hanna"

Emily got up walking over to Hanna.

"Hanna Marin?" She asked standing behind the blondes back.

She turned and it was indeed Hanna.

"It's not Hanna Marin anymore, It's Hanna Rivers" she said coolly. It had been 5 years with no contact whatsoever. They couldn't just go back to being besties instantaneously.

"You and Caleb got married, that's great." Emily said hoping to break through this wall between them.

"Yeah" Hanna scoffed rolling her eyes. There was a time that Emily would have pried but with the chill between them she didn't feel like it was right.

"How have you been?" Hanna asked typing away at her phone.

"Good. I'm the swim coach at Rosewood High. Ali and I are living together." Emily trailed off when she figured hanna wasn't paying attention.

"So you're not married?" Hanna asked and it was almost an accusation.

"No?" Emily said.

"Well I got that text and I don't know, thought maybe "AF" was Alison Fields." Hanna said.

"Why would you think that?" Emily snapped. "It wasn't by the way, I was standing right next to her when we both got the text"

"I thought maybe it was her way of trying to get the gang back together, since she's the one that broke us apart."

"We were all guilty" Emily said

"Are the others here?" Hanna asked "The party is today"

"You're the first I've seen" Emily said.

"Do you think they'll come?" Hanna asked.

"If our friendship ever meant anything they will." Emily said.

"It's so weird to not know anything about Aria and Spencer's lives. What do you think they have been up to?"

"Rumor has it, Aria ended up in India" a voice said behind them. They turned to see Aria. She had golden brown out of control waves and was wearing a tight pair of jeans with and oversized patterned shirt.

The three girls just stared at each other not sure if they should hug or not.

Aria finally sat down.

"I've been living in India for the last two years. I'm working as a photographer."

"That sounds awesome" Emily said

"Yeah, really exotic" Hanna chimed in.

Hanna and Emily then filled Aria in on their lives. After about an hour of chatting, the conversation lulled.

"You guys got the text too didn't you?" Aria asked hesitantly

"Yeah" Hanna said nervously playing with her wedding ring.

"Of course" Emily muttered.

"'A' wants us all together in Rosewood" Aria said.

"It's not Charlotte" Emily said "Charlotte committed suicide a few years ago. This is someone new"

"I don't know if that makes me feel better or worse" Aria said.

Just then Ali walked in.

"Hey" she said weakly.

They all offered small smiles in hello.

"I guess we should head over to the party" Ali said.

The four of them headed over to the hall that had been reserved for the party. They waited at the back of the hall while Dr. Sullivan conversed with other former patients. Finally she headed over to them.

"It's so great to see you girls" she said smiling. "I often thought of you and wondered what you were up to."

They each talked to her telling them about their lives.

"Dr. Sullivan" Ali said when the girls were done speaking. "Did you invite Spencer? I haven't seen her."

Dr. Sullivan paused before speaking.

"I invited her but I didn't expect her to come."

"Why not?" Hanna asked

"I'm not at liberty to discuss what happened to Spencer." She said slipping away before they could question her.

"Ok that was ominous" Aria said.

"We have to find her" Emily said

"How?" Hanna countered "we haven't seen or spoken to her in 5 years. She could be anywhere, doing anything"

Just then all four of their phones beeped.

 _Roses are red,_

 _These liars are blue,_

 _I know where Spencer is,_

 _Bet you wish you did too._

A.F. 

**What are the liars going to do now? Don't forget to comment and let me know your theories.**


End file.
